Late Animations
by kade32
Summary: Set in a movie world where movie characters live in groups of years, Jack Frost, leader of the 2012-ers, is given the task to find out why the inhabitants in the 2012 Faction have been disappearing, even if it means trespassing on the lands of other Factions.
1. Chapter 1

**In the movie world, all of the characters are split into groups regarding the year of which their movies were released in. Year factions aren't allowed to interact with other year factions unless the characters have had sequels in other years. If anyone opposes these rules or breaks them, they would be banished into the Slums of the Forgotten where they will be forced to live without being known. Jack Frost, a member of the 2012 faction, leads his friends to find the truth as to why each respective group hates each other so much.**

 **The 2012 Faction:  
** **Jack Frost ( _Rise of the Guardians_ )  
** **Princess Merida ( _Brave_ )  
** **Abraham Lincoln ( _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ )  
** **Barnabas Collins ( _Dark Shadows_ )  
** **Moe, Larry and Curly ( _The Three Stooges_ )  
** **Norman Babcock ( _ParaNorman_ )  
** **Victor Frankenstein ( _Frankenweenie_ )  
** **Mavis Dracula ( _Hotel Transylvania_ )  
** **Wreck-It Ralph ( _Wreck-It Ralph_ )  
** **The Once-ler ( _The Lorax_ )  
** **The Pirate Captain ( _The Pirates! Band of Misfits_ )  
** **Bughuul ( _Sinister_ )  
** **Andrew Detmer ( _Chronicle_ )  
** **John Carter ( _John Carter_ )  
** **Dana Polk ( _The Cabin in the Woods_ )  
** **Edgar Allan Poe ( _The Raven_ )  
** **Ted ( _Ted_ )  
** **Evan Trautwig ( _The Watch_ )  
** **Django ( _Django Unchained_ )  
** **Jean Valjean ( _Les Misérables_ )  
** **Bilbo Baggins ( _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ )  
** **Admiral General Aladeen/Alison Burgers ( _The Dictator_ )  
** **Snow White and Erik the Huntsman ( _Snow White and the Huntsman_ )  
** **Beca Mitchell ( _Pitch Perfect_ )**

 **The 2009 Faction:  
Susan Murphy/Ginormica ( _Monsters vs Aliens_ )  
Coraline Jones ( _Coraline_ )  
Sam Sparks ( _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_ )  
Seth and Sara ( _Race to Witch Mountain_ )  
Darwin, Juarez, Blaster, Speckles and Mooch ( _G-Force_ )  
Tom Pearson ( _Aliens in the Attic_ )  
Toby Thompson ( _Shorts_ )  
Carl Frederickson and Russell ( _Up_ )  
9 ( _9_ )  
Capt. Charles "Chuck" T. Baker ( _Planet 51_ )  
Jennifer Check ( _Jennifer's Body_ )  
Dren ( _Splice_ )  
Tiana ( _The Princess and the Frog_ )  
Max ( _Where the Wild Things Are_ )  
Toby Tenma/Astro ( _Astro Boy_ )  
Darren Shan ( _Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant_ )  
Ebenezer Scrooge ( _A Christmas Carol_ )  
Mr. Fox ( _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ )  
Neytiri and Jake Sulley ( _Avatar_ )  
The Chipettes ( _Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel_ )  
Dr. Parnassus ( _The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus_ )  
Dr. Rick Marshall ( _Land of the Lost_ )  
James T. Kirk and Spock ( _Star Trek_ )  
Jason Voorhees ( _Friday the 13th_ )  
Paul Blart ( _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_ )**

 **The 2014 Faction:  
Manolo Sanchez and Maria Posada ( _The Book of Life_ )  
Detective Alex Murphy/RoboCop ( _RoboCop_ )  
Emmett Brickowski ( _The Lego Movie_ )  
** **Eggs ( _The Boxtrolls_ )  
** **Gary Fuller ( _Into the Storm_ )  
** **Albert Stark ( _A Million Ways to Die in the West_ )  
** **Alexander Cooper ( _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_ )  
** **Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Drax and Groot ( _Guardians of the Galaxy_ )  
** **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ )  
** **Cade Yaeger ( _Transformers: Age of Extinction_ )  
** **Maleficent ( _Maleficent_ )  
** **Adam Frankenstein ( _I, Frankenstein_ )  
** **Hiro, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi and Fred ( _Big Hero 6_ )  
** **Mr. Peabody and Sherman ( _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ )  
** **Vlad Tepes/Dracula ( _Dracula Untold_ )  
** **The Baker and his Wife ( _Into the Woods_ )  
** **Annie Bennett ( _Annie_ )  
** **Surly ( _The Nut Job_ )  
** **Ford Brody and Godzilla ( _Godzilla_ )  
** **Dr. Will Caster ( _Transcendence_ )  
** **Milo ( _Pompeii_ )  
** **Harry Dunne and Lloyd Christmas ( _Dumb and Dumber To_ )  
** **Wallace Bryton, Howard Howe and Guy LaPointe ( _Tusk_ )  
** **Doris Zander ( _Ouija_ )  
Ignatius "Ig" Perrish - ( _Horns_ )  
Scarlett ****Marlowe - ( _As Above, So Below_ )**

 **The 2013 Faction:  
Queen Elsa and Princess Anna ( _Frozen_ )  
Hansel and Gretel ( _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ )  
Gary and Scorch Supernova ( _Escape from Planet Earth_ )  
** **Guy,** **Grug, Ugga, Eep, Thunk, Gran and Sandy Crood ( _The Croods_ )  
Oscar Diggs ( _Oz the Great and Powerful_ )  
** **Reggie ( _Free Birds_ )  
Justin and Talia ( _Justin and the Knights of Valour_ )  
** **Roar Omega Roar, Python Nu Kappa, Slugma Slugma Kappa and Eta Hiss Hiss ( _Monsters University_ )  
Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman ( _Man of Steel_ )  
** **Mary Katherine "MK" ( _Epic_ )  
** **Raleigh Beckett ( _Pacific Rim_ )  
** **Mama ( _Mama_ )  
** **Carrie White ( _Carrie_ )  
** **Jay Gatsby ( _The Great Gatsby_ )  
** **Jack and Princess Isabelle ( _Jack the Giant Slayer_ )** **  
** **Heidi La Rock/Adelaide Hawthorne (** ** _The Lords of Salem_ )  
** **Theo/Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smooth Move, White Shadow and Skidmark ( _Turbo_ )  
** **John Reid and Tonto ( _The Lone Ranger_ )  
** **Nick Walker and Roycephus "Roy" Pulsipher ( _R.I.P.D._ )  
Andrew "Ender" Wiggin ( _Ender's Game_ )  
** **Mia Allen ( _Evil Dead_ )  
** **Jack Harper ( _Oblivion_ )  
** **Gerry Lane ( _World War Z_ )** **  
R and Julie ( _Warm Bodies_ )  
The Greys ( _Dark Skies_ )  
Melanie Stryder ( _The Host_ )  
** **Dusty Crophopper ( _Planes_ )  
The fictionalized versions of celebrities ( _This Is The End_ )  
Ed and Lorraine Warren and Bathsheba Sherman ( _The Conjuring_ )  
Solomon Northup ( _12 Years a Slave_ )  
Dr. Ryan Stone ( _Gravity_ )  
Gary King ( _The World's End_ )  
Walt Disney ( _Saving Mr. Banks_ )  
**

 **The 2015 Faction:  
Tip Tucci and Oh ( _Home_ )  
** **Ella/Cinderella ( _Cinderella_ )  
** **Burgerbeard the Pirate ( _The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water_ )  
** **Riley Anderson, Joy, Disgust, Fear, Anger and Sadness ( _Inside Out_ )  
** **Scarlet Overkill ( _Minions_ )  
** **Igor Straussman ( _Victor Frankenstein_ )  
** **Kyle Reese and John Connor ( _Terminator Genisys_ )  
** **Macbeth ( _Macbeth_ )  
** **Sam Brenner ( _Pixels_ )  
** **Griffin Bowen ( _Poltergeist_ )  
** **Max Engel and Krampus ( _Krampus_ )  
** **Zach Cooper and R.L. Stine ( _Goosebumps_ )  
** **Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Sue and Johnny Storm ( _Fantastic Four_ )  
** **Remington "Remy", Curt Myers and Augie ( _Hell and Back_ )  
** **Ben Goudy ( _Scout's Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse_ )  
** **Peter Pan ( _Pan_ )  
** **Marianne ( _Strange Magic_ )  
** **Edith Cushing ( _Crimson Peak_ )  
** **Kaulder ( _The Last Witch Hunter_ )  
** **Charlie Brown ( _Peanuts_ )  
** **Arlo ( _The Good Dinosaur_ )  
** **Dag Parker, Petra Lane and Ned Mosely ( _Freaks of Nature_ )  
** **The Little Girl, the Mother and the Aviator ( _The Little Prince_ )  
** **Major Marquis Warren and John Ruth ( _The Hateful Eight_ )  
** **Hugh Glass ( _The Revenant_ )  
** **Clint Hadson ( _Cooties_ )  
** **Owen Grady ( _Jurassic World_ )  
** **Scott Lang/Ant-Man ( _Ant-Man_ )  
** **Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox ( _Smosh: The Movie_ )  
** **Mark Watney ( _The Martian_ )  
** **Chappie ( _Chappie_ )  
** **Lord Charlie Mortdecai ( _Mortdecai_ )  
** **Reese Houser, Pfeifer Ross and Charlie Grimille ( _The Gallows_ )  
Jem and the Holograms ( _Jem and the Holograms_ )**

 **The 2004 Faction:  
** **Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack Parr ( _The Incredibles_ )  
** **Luther Krank ( _Christmas with the Kranks_ )  
** **Erik/The Phantom ( _The Phantom of the Opera_ )  
** **Spongebob Squarepants ( _The Spongebob Squarepants Movie_ )  
** **Fat Albert ( _Fat Albert_ )  
** **Count Olaf, Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire ( _Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events_ )  
** **Benjamin Franklin Gates ( _National Treasure_ )  
** **The Hero Boy ( _The Polar Express_ )  
** **Kayako Saeki ( _The Grudge_ )  
** **John Kramer/Jigsaw ( _Saw_ )  
** **Oscar (Shark Tale)  
** **Dan Mott, Jerry Conlaine and Tom Marshall (** _ **Without a Paddle**_ **)  
** **Joseph Sullivan/Sky Captain ( _Sky Captain and the World of_** ** _Tomorrow_ )  
** **Harold Lee and Kumar Patel ( _Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle_ )  
** **Alan Tracy ( _Thunderbirds_ )  
** **Samantha Montgomery ( _A Cinderella Story_ )  
** **Det. Del Spooner ( _I, Robot_ )  
** **Ron Burgundy ( _Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy_ )  
** **Allie Hamilton ( _The Notebook_ )  
** **Phileas Fogg ( _Around the World in 80 Days_ )  
** **Napoleon Dynamite ( _Napoleon Dynamite_ )  
** **Garfield ( _Garfield: The Movie_ )  
** **Jenna Rink ( _13 Going on 30_ )  
** **Gabriel Van Helsing ( _Van Helsing_ )  
** **Ella of Frell ( _Ella Enchanted_ )  
** **Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace ( _Home on the Range_ )  
** **Hellboy/Anung un Rama ( _Hellboy_ )  
** **Mort Rainey ( _Secret Window_ )**

 **The 2007 Faction:  
Sam Witwicky ( _Transformers_ )  
Angus MacMorrow ( _The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep_ )  
Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd ( _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barbor of Fleet Street_ )  
Lyra Belacqua ( _The Golden Compass_ )  
The Chipmunks ( _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ )  
Giselle ( _Enchanted_ )  
Mr. Edward Magorium ( _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_ )  
Barry B. Benson and Vanessa Bloome ( _Bee Movie_ )  
Fred Claus ( _Fred Claus_ )  
Joe Kingman ( _The Game Plan_ )  
Michael Myers ( _Halloween_ )  
Tristan Thorn ( _Stardust_ )  
Shoeshine/Underdog ( _Underdog_ )  
Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson ( _The Simpsons Movie_ )  
Linguini ( _Ratatouille_ )  
Evan Baxter ( _Evan Almighty_ )  
Lewis Robinson ( _Meet the Robinsons_ )  
Mary Shaw ( _Dead Silence_ )  
Ella ( _Happily N'Ever After_ )  
Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider ( _Ghost Rider_ )  
Beowulf and Grendel ( _Beowulf_ )  
Jess Aarons ( _Bridge to Terabithia_ )  
Mr. Bean ( _Mr. Bean's Holiday_ )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these movie-based characters. They are all owned by their respective companies and such. I've had this one of my list of stories so I've decided to give this one a shot. Let me know what you guys think. PM me and so forth. Read and review.**

* * *

The movie world. It's an endless dimension inhabited by thousands upon thousands of characters that have appeared on the big screen in theaters. After their movie has been released, their existence lies in this world and each group of characters from a respective movie live in an environment that appeared in their film. However, they all don't live together in one place. The characters are split into factions for the year of which their movies were released in. The year factions are forbidden any form of communication amongst themselves, unless a group of characters' movie has spawned sequels in other years. If anyone opposes these rules or breaks them, they would be banished into the Slums of the Forgotten where they will be forced to live without being known. Each year faction lived in walled-in lands surrounded by 70-foot hard metal walls where the only entrance were computer-operated industrial doors that operate as they open followed by a buzzer noise, similar to what you would see at a warehouse or military base. No one even remembers how it all came to this and no one really wants to know, or vice-versa. It's seemed pretty lonely to live in large amounts of land surrounded by tall, thick barriers. Characters were allowed to go outside of their factions as long as they don't talk to anyone outside of their faction or else. An elite, high-tech program called the Sentinaal Ultra are a multitude of giant, robotic mecha scouts equipped stun guns, thermal radiation sensors that allows them to differentiate characters by year and surveillance cameras. They are to be deployed by the leaders of each faction whenever someone breaks the laws. The people of 2012 were mostly ridiculed and belittled by other year factions, since there was supposed to be a prophesied Mayan apocalypse happening that year, which didn't happen.

Inside the 2012 Faction, Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_ sat near his frozen pond bored and lonely as he looked up at the moon. Since he was Guardian now, he could actually hear the Man in the Moon now, but still he rarely speaks to him. He breathed out a bored sigh and rest his elbows on his knees. He really didn't have that usual tinge of excitement and joy inside him. Normally, he'd be playing with Jamie right now. Having snowball fights, building snowmen, making snow angels, going sledding, etc. But he just didn't have it in him. Of course, in his movie, he found his lost memories where he had a little sister which he saved before drowning to death that very same lake that he still hangs around, but now, Jack asks himself, ' _Was it all worth it?_ '.

"Hey." A thick, feminine Scottish accent was heard.

Jack turned from where he was sitting and saw a familiar young girl with a mane of red curls and a teal Medieval dress named Princess Merida from _Brave_ , his girlfriend, standing there behind him. She and him had been best friends since he beat her in an archery match with her. No one could've predicted a winter spirit like him to beat a fierce master archer like her in archery. She was astonished and angry at first, but she grew amazed at his archery skills. They weren't great, but he pulled it off. Eventually, Merida gained a crush on Jack after he accidentally kissed her. From then on, they began dating and couldn't live without each other. Merida would always go out after her annoying princess lessons with her mother to go be with Jack. Even after her movie, Queen Elinor is still bugging her about perfection and ladylike behavior, but they still had a solid relationship, nonetheless.

She noticed Jack's out-of-character state, she came over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Merida."

"How's it going?" asked Merida.

"Not much." Jack sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" The Highlander girl asked her boyfriend.

"I just don't feel like having fun." Jack confessed.

"How come?"

"There's just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Merida, raising an eyebrow. "You're not thinking of other girls, are you?"

"No." Jack said honestly.

"Oh, good." Merida said with relief.

"Come to think of it, you know how a lot of fans then to pair me up with, like, a dozen other girls on Fanfictions and whatnot?" asked Jack seriously.

"Yeah, I know." Merida nodded. "But I'm the first person you've been paired with before your movie came out. And you've been paired up with Queen Elsa mostly, because she has..."

"Ice powers like me. I know."

"Jelsa, I think it was called." replied Merida. "You know, that may exist everywhere in the Fanfiction, Wattpad, Tumblr and god knows what else, but here, it doesn't."

"I should hope it doesn't." said Jack. "She's 2013 and I'm 2012. Besides, we'd be banished to you-know-where if we ever spoke with each other."

"And another thing, the pairing of us rarely appears anywhere." Merida said, almost offended.

"Well, that's probably because the fans believe we don't get along on some occasions." Jack added. "That I annoy you."

"But do I annoy you?" Merida smirked.

"Not really."

"But it's my job to annoy you." joked Merida as she suddenly tackled on Jack, sending them both to the ground as she tickled him, making him chuckle. He then managed to gently push him off her.

"There's that smile." She chimed. "Tooth would be jealous of me right now."

Jack laughed and sat back upright with Merida doing the same. The two sat in silence, close together and watched the stars of the night sky as they glistened like sparkling diamonds illuminating in the dark.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack, cutting to the chase. "Don't you have lessons with your mom? Not that I don't want you here."

"She gave me three-hour break." She answered. "I took Angus out for a run and decided to come see you like I always do."

"I'm glad you did."

Merida smiled warmly and placed her soft hand against his cold one, making him smile back. He combed her thick mane of curls with his other hand smoothly, much to her pleasure. He always enjoyed touching Merida's beautiful large hair.

"If we didn't have these laws around, what faction would you visit?" asked Merida.

"I wouldn't visit 2015, because there's a lot of aggressive and rude and disrespectful characters there." Jack stated.

"If you're talking about Tip, then you're probably right."

"Not just her. I'm talking about certain people from Chappie, the new Terminator movie, Goosebumps, Krampus, etc."

"Oh." The redhead could only come out with. "What would would you visit instead?"

"Probably 2007. I hear the best movies came out then." said Jack.

"Like what?" Merida asked.

"Transformers, Beowulf, The Simpsons Movie..."

"Ugh, I hate the Simpsons." interrupted Merida with an uninterested groan. "Their humor is too out of date."

"But I hear their movie was a huge hit." Jack reasoned.

"So I see."

"Do you maybe wanna do something tomorrow?" Jack invited.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have a chill eating contest with Mavis and Dana tomorrow." Merida politely turned down.

"Well, I'll try not to be around you after that." joked Jack as best he could.

Merida smiled at him and gave him a playful shove.

"You're the only to know to how to cheer me up." He said.

His Scottish girlfriend held a light smile at the compliment. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I have to head back now." She said getting back up to her feet. "My mother will kill me if I'm late for another lesson again."

Jack nodding, understanding. Her mother had been angry before and it's not a very pretty sight. Last time she was late, Queen Elinor grounded her for five days. She had to stay in the castle and never go outside, even to see her friends, especially Jack. He could instantly see Merida's butt near his face as she was standing up and gave her a quick spank on her buttocks. She yelped with surprise and giggled at him when she looked at him.

"You sneaky little bastard." She laughed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine, Jack. You know I don't mind." She told him.

"Okay, see ya."

"You too." Merida said back.

She walked off to go find her trusted horse, Angus to ride back to her castle home. Jack watched her as she left. Her ruby red curls looked like that of flames dancing among firewood and they swirled with each step she took. With her gone, he sighed now that he was alone again and fell back into depression. Being the leader of a faction of year you were arrived in wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

* * *

The familiar trio of strangely-haired men named Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard from _The Three Stooges_ entered the house the Oswalt family moved into from _Sinister_. They were dressed as electricians for their new line of work. Yes, they've been known to play different occupations as they did in the shorts back in the old days. The trio stood by the front door with their tools while Curly held a ladder.

"There's nobody here." said Larry looking around.

"This is the place, alright." confirmed Moe.

"Maybe I get th-" Curly said looking around before he accidentally knocked the door of it's hinges with the ladder.

 _THUD!_

"You pudd'nhead! Why don't you be careful?" Larry reprimanded.

"I couldn't help it. I was looking around to see if there was anyone else here and when I turned-"

 _CRASH!_

He shatters a vase close by with the ladder accidentally, causing another mishap.

"Look what ya did!" Moe hissed.

"What?" asked Curly as he turned, hitting Moe on the side of the face with the ladder in the process.

 _CONK!_

"Oh!" Moe cried in pain before seething with anger. "Why don't you be careful?"

 _POKE!_

He eye-pokes Curly.

"Oh!"

"Drop that ladder before you hurt somebody!" Larry ordered.

Curly did as he was asked, dropping the ladder...right on Moe's foot.

 _THUD!_

"Ow!" Moe shrieked, clutching his hurt foot.

"Remind me to tear out your Adam's apple." He growled.

"I'll make a note of it!"

Curly took out a small notepad and pencil before attempting to write it down, but Moe snatched the pencil out of his hand.

"Gimme that!" Moe bellowed.

"Hmmm!"

But Curly took out a bigger pencil to try and use it again, only for Moe to snatch that as well.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"Hmmmm!" growled Curly. He takes out an even larger and thicker pencil.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." He chuckled, writing on his notepad, further irritating Moe.

Moe grabbed that one and hit him on the head with it.

 _BONK!_

"Ow!" Curly yelped. "You break my pencil!"

"I'll break your head!" Moe threatened, grabbing his neck tie and snapping it against his neck.

"Oh, oh!" cried Curly.

"Uh, gentlemen?" asked Ellison Oswalt.

"Who came in?" Moe asked as he, Larry and Curly look toward the door, thinking he was talking about someone else.

"Gentlemen." Ellison said again, annoyed.

The Stooges realized their misunderstanding and turned to Ellison.

"There's a wiring issue in the basement. I need you to take care of it." ordered Ellison.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, mister." Moe confirmed. "We'll fix anything."

"Good. And you better not screw this one up or else."

"Or else what?" Curly asked bravely.

"Or else this!" Ellison responded by giving Curly a slap on the face.

 _SLAP!_

"Oh! Ruff!" barked Curly before he chattered his teeth.

* * *

Merida rode Angus all the way to her home, the Castle of Dun'Broch. She felt the wind blow through her hair, caressing her soft flesh as Angus trotted fast through the forest. Angus came though the gates just as they were about to close. Merida hopped off her trusted horse and led him to the stables.

"Later, Angus." She said to him leaving.

The Scottish princess made her way into the castle and found her mother standing there, waiting.

"I was hoping you'd get here on time." Elinor replied.

"I know." Merida nodded.

"You've been with Jack again, haven't you?" asked Elinor knowingly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's not everyday for someone to date the leader of our Faction." Her mother said.

"But with me, it's different." Merida pointed out.

"Oh, I noticed." Elinor smiled.

"So what's for today's lesson?" sighed Merida.

"How to please your future mate." Elinor smiled widely.

Her daughter's eyes grew big when she said that. Was her mother going to get her suitors again after they promised to let Merida find her own husband one day?

"Oh, no, mum. Not the suitors again. Please!" Merida begged.

The queen chuckled at her reaction.

"I meant Jack, dear." She corrected.

"Oh." Merida exclaimed. "But, mother, we're not even close to getting married. We've only been dating for...4 years."

"That's long enough, Merida."

"He hasn't even come close to proposing to me." Her daughter deduced.

"But he will soon. You don't know that." The queen confirmed.

"And what do mean by please?" Merida asked.

"I think you know what."

Merida gasped. "Mum!" She cried with disbelief.

"What? I need grandchildren. I'm not staying any older, you know." The queen told her in defense.

"Let's just get on with this stupid lesson." muttered Merida peeved and left.

Elinor held a mysterious smile on her face and giggled to herself before following her daughter.

* * *

Chopping wooden logs after another with an axe, the Once-ler from _The Lorax_ was chopping logs with Abraham Lincoln from _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. The Once-ler was reluctant at first, being that the Lorax wouldn't be happy about them cutting up wood that came from trees. It was a whole part of speaking for the trees.

"So my girlfriend wants me to take her on a picnic this weekend." began the Once-ler.

"A picnic? Anywhere specific?" asked Abraham, chopping another log.

"She wants it to be at the Truffula Forest."

"Where you chopped down every tree to make a theed?" Abraham asked with doubt.

"Thneed." The Once-ler corrected. "And I told you not to bring that up. What about you?"

Abraham sighed and responded, "Well, Mavis is asking me to join her so-called "Vamp Club" full of vampires. Doesn't she know damn well that I'm not good with vampires, minus her, and that I've slain vampires in my movie?"

True to his word, because a vampire (Jack Barts) murdered his mother in his childhood, he has held a grudge against vampires. This caused a rivalry between him and Barnabas Collins from _Dark Shadows_. The two were constantly at war with each other, but Mavis from _Hotel Transylvania_ wanted to help Abraham see that not all vampires were as bloodthirsty and malevolent as they seemed. He has seen an ally in Mavis, like with Henry Sturges. Her father, however, was not very accepting of him as he was rather scared of him.

"Maybe she just wants you to make peace with her kind." The Once-ler said chopping another log.

"I know she's my friend, but I just can't see it that way." stated Abraham.

"You know you're a fictional version of the real-life president himself?" asked the Once-ler.

"Yeah. And you're point being?"

Before the Once-ler could even answer, he saw a young teenage girl standing a walking distance from them, waving at him to get his attention. She had an attractive, voluptuous body figure, long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a light pink tracksuit that hugged her curves elegantly. The Once-ler smiled at seeing his girlfriend, Courtney Babcock from _ParaNorman_. When they first met after her and her brother's movie was released, he found her attractive and instantly fell in love with her. Courtney took a liking to him as well. Who would've thought that a CGI guy like him would fall in love with a stop-motion girl like her.

"That's her."

"Go get her, my friend." Abraham urged.

The Once-ler put his axe away and walked up to his beloved as they both embraced.

"Missed me, hot stuff?" He asked her slyly.

"I believe I did. How about you?" Courtney asked teasingly.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I truly am a sight to behold, aren't I?" asked Courtney, flaunting her curvaceous physique seductively. The one thing that Courtney knew the Once-ler loved the most about her.

"You already know the answer to that." The Once-ler joked.

His girlfriend giggled cutely, which the Once-ler found adorable.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing." said Courtney.

"I'm doing fine." answered the Once-ler. "How are things with you're brother and his ghost friends?"

"Everything's okay." She said. "I mean, it's not like it's everyday that you're baby brother can talk to ghosts while you can't."

"At least in your movie, you couldn't."

"True." Courtney nodded.

"Are you sure you want it to be the Truffula Forest?" asked The Once-ler.

"Uh, yeah. Why not?"

"Just asking."

"I have to go now. Catch you later, beanpole." Courtney smiled, calling him by the nickname the Lorax addressed him with.

"You too." He nodded and gave her buttocks a small pinch. She gasped and giggled.

"I've been waiting to that."

"Come here." She said and gave him a passionate kiss.

He accepted her kiss and they finally broke apart and Courtney took her leave, swaying her hips side to side suggestively, as usual. The Once-ler felt lucky that he had a girlfriend like her. He could only imagine if some guys were jealous of him right now. He made his way back to Abraham and picked his axe back up.

"If only me and Mary were that passionate to one another." said the vampire hunter/president.

"Jealous?" The Once-ler asked smugly.

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: There's the starting line for the whole story. This is my take on how the movie characters of all designs (animated, stop-motion, live-action alike) would be like in a universe together. I got this idea from the fact that I remember the years from the movies I have seen in those years. In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm a Jarida shipper. Since they are both debuted in the same year, it's obvious they get together. I've even added a pairing between the Once-ler and Courtney from ParaNorman. Isn't that cute? The Slums of the Forgotten was Pixargirl's idea. Anyway, you guys PM me if you have any regards to this story at all or ideas. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, 2013!" screamed Princess Anna from _Frozen_ as she yanked the drapes back to reveal the morning sun as it decorated the entire bedroom with it's orange light.

"Ugh! Do you have to shout so loud this late in the morning?" Her sister, Queen Elsa, groaned groggily from under the covers of her bed, annoyed by her sister's shouting.

"Uh oh. Someone's been staying up late again." Anna teased with a smirk.

Elsa only muttered under her breath under her velvet blankets as she tried to fall back asleep. But then Anna walked over, zipped around with a jump and landed butt-first on the bed. She stood up on her feet on the mattress and bounced up and down again and again to try and wake her sister up. She does this regularly to tease her sister in order to get her out of bed. Elsa had finally had it with Anna's childish games and sat right up on her bed, revealing her massive bedhead. It wasn't as bad as Anna's in the mornings, but still.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Elsa griped and yawned.

"Good morning, Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Good morning, sis." Elsa groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You really shouldn't stay up so late signing papers and whatnot." The strawberry blonde assumed.

"I'm the queen. It's my job." responded Elsa.

"I know, but it isn't really necessary to work all night without getting some sleep." Anna said.

"Yeah, but it's imperative that I get stuff done." Elsa argued as she got out of bed to go change. "Sorry I don't always have to time for fun."

"Anyway, what's on today's agenda?" asked Anna.

"Well, Tip asked us to join her meeting over at 2015." said Elsa standing behind the folding screens as she stripped out of her nightgown.

"What's it about again?" asked Anna.

"There's been some strange goings-ons in 2012 lately." answered Elsa. "And she's been growing a little puzzled about it."

"Why should we care at all about what happens at 2012?" Anna asked incredulously. "They're nothing compared to us."

"Oh, Anna. You don't know that." Elsa said.

"Elsa, did you not hear about the so-called apocalypse that was supposed to occur that year?"

"What's so bad about an apocalypse that wasn't supposed to happen in real life?"

"It scared the hell out of a lot of people!" Anna exclaimed. "Did you know some people in the real world have committed suicide?"

"Anna, I don't really wanna hate a group of people because of a minor setback." sighed Elsa as she appeared from behind the screens wearing her trademark blue dress.

"Minor?" scoffed her sister. "Don't make me laugh."

"You wouldn't understand, baby sis." Elsa giggled, pinching Anna's cheek.

Anna smacked her hand away, laughing.

"Stop!" She guffawed.

"Come on, let's get ready. We don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Anna's husband, sat in the residential bar in Arendelle with a couple of his friends; John Reid and Tonto from _The Lone Ranger_ , Guy from _The Croods_ and Nick Walker from _R.I.P.D._ Kristoff chugged a mug of beer down and sighed.

"So my wife has been desperate for baby lately."

"Has she?" asked John.

"Yeah. And take a look at Elsa. She's not even married."

"Eep's been bugging me about having another child." replied Guy.

After his movie, he and Eep got married (or "mated" as they prefer) and gave birth to their firstborn daughter named Tiger after the character from Guy's story in the film. Eep has been really addicted to copulation with her mate. Guy could only turn to Nick, a fellow Ryan Reynolds character, if things got complicated.

"Ever hear about what happened at 2012?" asked Kristoff.

"Bughuul was abducted last night." Tonto answered.

"That's a story in the next 100 years." Nick remarked.

Just then, Anna entered the pub and saw her husband by bar. She smiled and walked over to Kristoff.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted. "We have a meeting with Tip over at 2015 today."

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, now." Anna nodded and grabbed his arm. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, feistypants." said Kristoff as he let his wife drag him away out of the pub.

"How can anyone be jealous of the situation he's in?" asked John rhetorically.

* * *

Standing in front of the doors to the 2015 Faction, Elsa went up to the speaker to the left side of the door while Anna waited next to her boyfriend Kristoff and his pet reindeer, Sven. Olaf was there with them as well who eagerly asked to come along. Elsa pressed the green "call" button to which it made a brief buzzing noise.

 _"Yes?"_ Called a voice over the speaker.

"It's Queen Elsa from Frozen." replied Elsa as she held a finger on the red button. "I'm here with my sister and friends to see Tip and Oh."

 _"Wait, aren't you a 2013-er?"_ The man on the speaker asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the man's thickness. "Frozen Fever?" She stated.

Then there came the blare of a siren and the spinning light of a red alarm as the large doors sparked to life and began to slowly move apart, granting the _Frozen_ cast entrance. Once inside, Elsa looked around to see all of the 2015-ers going about their usual everyday business. The giant, glowing, pixelated form of Pac-Man from _Pixels_ ran past them, clamping his big mouth open and closed over and over. Elsa shook her head in amusement and pressed on. Inside the Capital Cinitel, the brown-skinned teenage girl with an afro by the name of Gratuity "Tip" Tucci was looking outside her window at her Faction. It seemed like it was yesterday that she and her fellow 2015-ers came into this world, but it actually last year. Her co-leader and best friend, Oh of the Boov alien race, stood by her side. Just then, there was a knock.

"Come in." Oh called.

The door opened and a young woman with black hair tied in a bun, although with a strand of hair falling down her forehead, entered the room. She wore a blueish-lavender professional suit, high-heel shoes, as well as carrying a clipboard in her hands. She was known as The Mother from _The Little Prince_ , Tip's secretary and advisor. However, because she had no real name in her movie besides a description, she was named Brooke Langdon, since Tip didn't want to refer to her as just what she was described as. She was always the busy, workaholic type. Always making sure that work is done and that everything is as essential as possible. Unfortunately, Tip can't help but wonder if she had OCD, given the fact that Brooke always had to make everything perfect and precise. She turned to face her.

"Brooke." She smiled. "What can we do you for?"

"Tip, I have come to inform you that the meeting is in two minutes." confirmed Brooke.

"Thanks for the info." Oh thanked.

"Also, you might want to take care of your hair while you're at it, Tip." Brooke then added.

"This is how I always have my hair. It's me, remember?" Tip said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to show up a business site looking like that." Brooke gestured to Tip's usual clothes and hairstyle. "Same to you, Oh. You don't need to wear the exact same attire everyday. Just my opinion."

This made Oh look at his Boov clothes in confusion and turned blue. He always wore this outfit as his fellow Boov did.

Tip rolled her eyes and said, "Brooke, please. I am fine the way I look, okay? Can you give it a rest?"

"You hired me as your advisor for a reason, Tip."

"I'm the leader, Brooke. I'll choose however I want to dress. I'll make those decisions myself. Thank you very much." snapped Tip sharply. "Now run along."

Brooke sighed deeply and bowed her head.

"Yes, Tip. See you at the meeting." She said and left the room, closing the door.

"You don't need to be rough on her, Tip." exclaimed Oh.

"I know, but you know how she is with her constant perfectness and need for long hours of work." Tip crossed her arms.

"She is just doing her job like you want her too, right?" suggested Oh concerned.

"Yeah, but she tends to overdo it." Tip sighed.

* * *

Brooke's young daughter, May, was hanging out with her two friends, Riley Andersen from _Inside Out_ and Griffin Bowen from the _Poltergeist_ remake. Ever since May helped her mother settle down from constant work, May was now free to have friends, such as her Aviator friend, who hasn't come up with a good name for himself yet. May, Riley and Griffin saw in the abandoned theme park in the forest of Madison, Delaware, about a few blocks from the house R.L. Stine lived in. Now May and her mother weren't too fond of the hotheaded horror author as he was a difficult individual to get along with. For them, at least.

"What have you been thinking, May?" Riley asked her friend.

"Well, I was planning on visiting the 2016 Faction. Just a little friendly outing." May answered.

Her two friends looked at her as if she was crazy. Never had she suggested crossing over to another faction. That was against the laws of the movie world and this sounded like suicide. Or just plain stupid, to be exact.

"You want us to go with you to 2016?" Griffin asked dumbfounded. "That's crazy! We're 2015-ers. We're not supposed to speak with other yearlings. Let alone, infiltrate their faction lands."

"Come on, you guys." urged May. "It'll be fine. We'll just go in, take a look around, try not to get seen or heard, come back here and pretend it never happened. Simple as that."

"But none of us are 2016-ers, in case you didn't notice." Griffin reminded her.

"Well, I am. Sort of." May shrugged at her little implication. "I mean, my movie came out in 2015, but it came out on Netflix in 2016."

"That really doesn't count." retorted Riley. "We were all born from the big screen."

"At least consider Netflix as a V.I.P. pass." May suggested.

Her two friends shared a skeptical look towards each other. Sure, May just wanted to explore other factions for a change, but it was just wrong to just trespass on others' lands like that. Riley has been like the sister May never had and she loved Griffin like a bother as well. They did everything together. But if they were going to do this, they have to be sneaky about it.

"We just get in, take a look around and come back before our parents find out." May informed.

"Okay, Mayday, we'll do it." Riley replied, using her nickname for her.

"Great!" grinned May. "And I was hoping to bring him along."

Riley and Griffin both looked to see who she was pointing at. There was Max Engel from _Krampus_ , just sitting alone on a log by myself. He hardly has any friends at all so May wanted to make it up to him.

"Max? From the Christmas horror movie?" Riley asked with confusion as to why she would ask him along.

"I'm from a horror movie too." Griffen told her.

"Yeah, but he beats up a kid at the beginning of his movie over Santa Claus." Riley pointed out.

"That was only because the kid was insulting Santa Claus! And who's to say his dumb cousins are any different?" May defended with concern and anxiety in her tone.

Riley sighed and said nothing to try and prove a point, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy-win argument.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

May smiled and made her way over to the curly-haired lonesome boy. He had his head down, just boredly watching the grass with nothing else to do. So he didn't notice the girl with the black hair held back with the white headband and the dark blue school uniform, skirt and black Mary Janes. She caught his attention by clearing her throat. Max lifted his head to look at her.

"Hi, Max." She waved with a pleasant smile.

He looked behind, thinking she was referring to someone else. Realizing she wasn't, he gestured to himself.

"You're talking to me?" asked Max.

"Yeah, of course, I am. Isn't your name 'Max'?" May asked him.

"You never talk to me." He reminded her.

"Well, I deeply apologize for that. And I'm gonna be talking to you from now on. Starting now."

"Uh...I forgot you're name." Max said, narrowing his eyebrows.

"May. May Langdon."

She held out an open palm out to him, ready for a handshake. With some hesitance, but glad that she was noticing him, she grasped her hand and shook it. When they let go, he looked at his hand.

"I've always wondered what an animated character's body felt like." He muttered.

May chuckled, having heard him, even from that hushed voice.

"We feel just about the same as a live-action character. I'm CGI, so I'm basically just pixels and computer codes and all that stuff, you know?"

"Uh, yeah. Very nice." Max retracted his hand and gave her a look. "What exactly do you want?"

May bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously before she blurted out silently to him, "Me and my friends are going to 2016 and I wanted to invite you along."

"2016? Are you crazy? We'll get in trouble." Max warned her, eyes widened and sounded afraid and worried.

"Come on. I promise it'll be super quick and easy. We'll just get in and come back out after we've had our fun. Believe me, I've snuck into the Aviator's backyard to visit him behind my mother's back when she's not home."

Max rested his head on a hand as if bored of talking to her.

"Until she found out after the pilot guy nearly crashed the car?" He remarked.

This made May freeze in her words as she struggled to find an excuse, but came out with nothing. He did have a point. Riley and Griffin have each other an agreeing nod.

"Okay, you're right. But I still kept seeing him after that. Nothing would stop me." She informed.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But if my parents find out about this and ground me, that's all on you." Max reminded her with a hard glare.

"Fair enough." May nodded.

* * *

 **There you guys go. There's the next chapter to this story of mine. Since people won't stop whining to me about my other unfinished stories, it's only fair to just at least try to write some of my other stories. Thank you all for your support. But keep in mind that I still have a life as well as you all do and I have a job now. There will be times for me to write stories, so just be patient.**


End file.
